The City of Wallonia
The City of Wallonia was the capital city of Belgica founded May 5th, 2016, by FlufflePuffPony. He almost immediately declared chum199 Co-Mayor, who later left to found a new town in the nation, the Township of Westphalia. Currently, the city was developing a basic agriculture and mining-based economy. The city was located a little to the north-west of the City of Xythe , and to the south-east of The City of Chaeronia |} Influences The City of Wallonia was named after Wallonia, a region of present-day Belgium, due to FlufflePuffPony's Walloon ancestry. History Founding and Early Expansion On May 5th, 2016, Wallonia was founded by FlufflePuffPony. The original plot today houses the mine, a house, and a sheep pen. This plot was later walled off up with a six meter cobblestone wall. Later in the day, three more plots were purchased, and the wall was expanded. The following day, May 6th, the immediately surrounding plots were acquired but not developed. On May 7th, 2016, Guilettes joined the town, elevating its status to 'Large Town'. With this development, a more sophisticated wall began construction, and more farming facilities were built. Captial City of Belgica On May 7th, 2016, Wallonia founded and became the capital city of The Nation of Belgica. This currently was causing an increased production rate of buildings and facilities appropriate for a capital municipality. On May 8th, 2016, chum199 decided to leave the city to found the Township of Westphalia for the nation farther north. May 9th and 10th featured huge land grabs by Wallonia, controlling now the majority of its biome. The Skirmwash of Wallonia On May 12th, 2016, APBoss113, Gathorean, and xdurinrx (names may be spelled incorrectly) antagonized FlufflePuffPony on his wall and inside of his inner city. FlufflePuffPony decided to dwasband Belgica to avoid war, and ceded control of the town to Urrok, a newer citizen, before leaving the server indefinitely, citing desires for a less war-based server. He sent his fortunes to Ableist. Architecture Much of Wallonia's architecture was very primitive, using cobblestone, wood planks, and other easily obtainable materials. On the south-east wall, on May 6th, 2016, chum199 constructed a sort of look-out tower, which contains a room below it as well as stairs to the top of the wall. This tower was the highest point in Wallonia. Economy The economy of Wallonia was very limited, consisting of sustenance agriculture and mining. The most significant income of the city was the credits received from voting. A rare but notable source of material income for the town was the looting of abandoned cities. Agriculture Wallonia has a small amount of free-roaming livestock and a small sheep pen. As of 5-6-2016, the city was home to five sheep (three white, two brown), one chicken, and one rabbit (white with black spotting). These animals are strictly forbidden from being killed for food or resources, mainly because they are not yet penned and/or bred. Many of these animals were killed during the Skirmish of Wallonia. In addition, there was a small wheat farm, consisting of 52 blocks of farmland arranged in a 4 by 13 rectangle. This farm also grows four melon crops. There was also a small potato farm, and plans exist to develop farming facilities for sugar cane, pumpkin, cocoa, and cacti, although due to space limits, some of those might be located outside of the center of the town. The city plans on constructing large-scale cash crop operations (cocoa, sugar cane, etc). Mining There was a small strip-mined room under the original plot of Wallonia, at Y level 13. It has been the source of most of the cobblestone used to build the walls and structures of the city. Policies Immigration "We like walls. So stay out foreigners." ~ chum199, 5-5-2016, on the town's message board. The immigration policies of Wallonia are parodical of those of Donald Trump and many American conservatives. Wallonia was enclosed by a cobblestone wall, at least six meters high from the ground of the town (which was often lower than the ground of the surrounding wilderness). Residency was exclusively limited to players that FlufflePuffPony knows in real life. This policy was to ensure the reliability and cooperation of Wallonia's residents. Foreign Policy Wallonia, being a very small township with no real military, seeks to maintain an extremely neutral viewpoint in all foreign conflicts, until it was large and powerful enough to be an influence in such events. It was the capital city of The Nation of Belgica. Role in Belgica Wallonia was the capital of Belgica, and currently houses all of Belgica's important facilities. Plans to develop an embassy quarter and a modernized city are in process. The Mayor of Wallonia, FlufflePuffPony, represented Wallonia in all Belgica-related affairs. Maps Among FlufflePuffPony's interests was cartography, and as was such, he has made many maps of Wallonia and the surrounding areas. 5-7-16.png|An incomplete map of the land claims around Wallonia, as of 5-7-2016. Light blue is the City of Xyth, Purple is the City of Reign, Pink is some big city starting with a C, and Red is an outpost of Corsica. Township of Wallonia 5-5-2016.png|As of 5-5-16, Wallonia and the immediately surrounding land. City of Wallonia 5-8-2016.png|The City of Wallonia on May 8th, 2016, and the surrounding territory. 5-8-16.png|The contingent areas that FlufflePuffPony has explored around Wallonia, including the City of Xythe, the city of Chaeronia, an outpost of the City of Reign, and the Township of Westphalia. Category:Towns